This invention relates to a waterproofing assembly for a terminal area of electric wires. 2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a prior art waterproofing assembly for a terminal area of electric wires, a terminal made of an electrically conductive metal, which is connected with the leading end of an electric wire, is fixedly secured to a terminal of an apparatus body by means of a nut. A cap for covering this terminal area is comprised of a middle portion adapted to cover the central portion of the terminal, an opening whose edge is adapted to be fitted tightly onto the upper surface of the apparatus body, and an extension which extends from the middle portion so as to cover a part of the electric wire. The above-mentioned component parts of the cap are molded integrally out of a flexible elastic material such as, for example, a synthetic rubber. Waterproofing of the terminal area is made by depressing the above-mentioned cap until the above-mentioned nut fits in it thereby allowing the edge of the opening to be fitted tightly by the resiliency thereof onto the upper surface of the apparatus body.
The above-mentioned waterproofing assembly cannot be recognized satisfactory in terms of waterproofness. If the electric wire is pulled upwardly by an external force applied thereto, the opening of the cap is lifted appreciably from the upper surface of the apparatus body so that there is a risk of water or moisture making ingress through a crevice formed therebetween, thereby impairing the waterproof performance thereof markedly.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances in the prior art, and has for its object or subject to provide a waterproofing assembly for a terminal area of an electric wire, which is capable of affording always satisfactory waterproof performance regardless whether or not the electric wire is subjected to external forces.